dragonballroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Saiyan Form
Super Saiyan '''is an advanced Tranformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race.Three further transformations succeed Super Saiyan, and the premier Super Saiyan form has three additional branch states.The ability to become a Super Saiyan was once considered to be nothing but a legend, as it had not been performed for over one-thousand years.A Super Saiyan has achieved a level of power so overwhelming that it could only be maintained in a transformed state.The Super Saiyan transformation comes in response to a need, not a desire.In all known cases, the form has been initially triggered by either desperation or indignation. Any other conditions are unknown, and motivation tends to differ.The most noticeable change is that the Saiyan's hair becomes golden in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. Super Saiyan The first Super Saiyan transformation occurs when a Saiyan who has reached a very high level of power, has a calm and loses himself in a fit of rage. However, the transformation must be triggered in response to a great need.The power output increase is colossal; the form is said to originally multiply the Saiyan's power by 50x times its normal amount, though it can be inferred that the power increase lessened somewhat, and the standard form became stronger, as new Super Saiyan levels were introduced.The transformation has a noticeable effect on the Saiyan's personality. Any Saiyan that has turned to the side of good initially becomes ruthless and overcome with rage, and any Saiyan that was already ruthless to begin with has his ruthlessness amplified. Ascended Super Saiyan '''Ascended Saiyan is the first branch of the advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. It is a forced increase in the power output of the initial transformation, and thus is not in itself an actual transformation.his stage appears similar to that of a Super Saiyan, with subtle differences. The flowing, golden hair becomes slightly more rigid and pales in color. Muscle mass also heavily increases, but not enough, however, to weigh the user down and reduce mobility and the Saiyan retains their agility. As a result of the muscle increase, the Saiyan's outfit pertaining to the upper torso area will also end up shredded apart. Ultra Super Saiyan Ultra Super Saiyan 'is the second branch of advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form.Like the Ascended Super Saiyan stage, it is a forced increase in the power output of the initial transformation, and thus it is not an actual transformation itself. All natural inhibitions of the body are completely removed in this state, resulting in 100% utilization of strength and stamina reserves. Full-Power Super Saiyan '''Full-Power Super Saiyan '''is the mastery of the Super Saiyan form, completely unrelated to the Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyan stages of the transformation.Instead, it is a state of mental and physical perfection of the core Super Saiyan state itself.n the real world, athletes who train in aerobics for extensive periods of time experience heightened states of rest: heart and respiratory rate are much lower than that of a normal person. This Super Saiyan form follows a similar fundamental concept: by remaining transformed for extended periods of time, the Super Saiyan can desensitize themselves to the negative effects of the transformation. Their wild emotions are kept in check, resulting in a more strategic fighting style, and ''ki ''consumption is reduced to negligible amounts. Energy radiation is reduced in tandem, and the aura takes on a smoother, flow-like appearance. By mastering the transformation, the Super Saiyan is able to retain transformation almost subconsciously. In requiring less ''ki to contribute to maintaining the transformation itself, the maximum amount of ki can thus be focused into attacks and stamina use, with no adverse effects present in the Ascended and Ultra forms. Super Saiyan 2 '''Super Saiyan 2 is the direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase.In order to achieve this transformation, the Saiyan must first gain a huge amount of energy (usually by training), far beyond that required for the first Super Saiyan form. Once enough energy is acquired, the Saiyan must experience a powerful emotional upheaval, much like the Super Saiyan transformation, but to a greater extent. Because of the intense emotion required to initiate the transformation, any mastery of the Full-Power Super Saiyan state, and mental stability attained therein, is negated, and the naturally remorseless nature of the Saiyan race is magnified, requiring them to remaster the personality changes.This can only be used if the user is atleast a Quarter Saiyan. Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 3 is the strongest of all Super Saiyan forms.Where the Third stage of the Super Saiyan's purpose was 100% utilization of physical stamina, the purpose of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation is to increase the utilization of ki, and as a result, the transformation rapidly consumes the energy of the user. This notably leads to extended levels of fatigue, even long after powering down. If the user has died and is not encumbered by a living body, this strain is reduced somewhat, and additional energy depletion is minimized. The difference between Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan 2, its predecessor, is immediately noticeable as speed, strength and endurance are all pushed far beyond the normal limits.This cannot be used if the User is any less than Half-Saiyan. Super Saiyan 4 In this form, the Saiyan's hair color changes to Black and the body is covered in red fur. A Saiyan in this form also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as crimson. The hair is lengthened, but not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3's. The aura in this form loses the arcs of electricity and replaces it with sparkles and also becoming pure fire.Unlike the Super Saiyan 3's strain due to the utilization in ki, this form does not require as much energy consumption as Super Saiyan 3's, allowing the user to stay in the state at a much longer duration. It also appears that the form makes the individual larger in height and muscularity.This can be achieved by Half Saiyan but the means to doing it are unknown. Super Saiyan God ... Usage in the Human Race. As by this time Humans have become the succesors of the Saiyan Race powerful Humans can transform into the first Super Saiyan forms.It takes longer for Humans to achieve this form than it does for Saiyans as Humans have to practice for years just to achieve the first form.Getting as high as the Ultra requires almost a Decade of Practice and the User has to be extremley powerful just to be able to control the form.Anything like a Super Saiyan 2 or 3 requires the User to have parent or Grandparent who was a Saiyan.The Fourth Super Saiyan form cannot be obtained by any Human or Saiyan descent.It can only be achieved by a Full-Blooded Saiyan.